The present invention relates to a hand razor.
It is usual to wash the head of a hand razor during and after shaving to remove lather and shaving stubble. This is commonly done by either splashing the head of the razor in water or holding the head of the razor under running water. These procedures are not altogether satisfactory and it is common to find remnants of lather and/or stubble on the blade. The remnants are undesirable not only from the aspect of cleanliness but also because they may contribute to a reduction in the operating life of the blade.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved way of cleaning the blade of a hand razor. One proposal in this regard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,481 (Black) where there is provided a safety razor having a handle on one end of which there is supported a head assembly comprising a guard and a clamp which co-operate to secure a razor blade therebetween. The handle has a passage extending there through, one end of the passage opening onto the head assembly and the other end of the passage opening on to the free end of the handle. When the razor requires cleaning, it is placed under the outlet spout of a tap with the open end of the handle facing the outlet spout so that water emerging from the outlet spout can enter, and pass along, the passage to the head assembly from where it flows outwardly to flush the blade and the various parts of the head assembly. This arrangement has several deficiencies, one being that it does not clean the blade thoroughly. Another deficiency is that the out-flowing water would undoubtedly spray sideways in various directions, wetting not only the surrounding area but also possibly the user.